fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Koilee Romano/Papas Steakeria - My Idea of The Next Papa Game
ANNOUCEMENT : CAN I LIKE THANK YOU FOR MAKING TWO OF MY BLOGS ON THE POPULAR LIST AT THE SAME TIME!!!!! Last Blog : Testing... Next Blog : Top 10 Best and Worst Customers (MY OPINION!) I Took a few Ideas From The Freezeria and Jacksmith for my Idea. *The Tenderizing part (Slapping) was from Jacksmith. *The Overheating part was from The Freezeria. Order Station Take customers order. Simple, right? The Ticket looks like this. Tenderizing Station You only have 15 slaps to hit the steak. Make every bit equal and juicy. *If you buy a bronze tenderizer, the computer will do the first 3 hits with you.($50) *If you buy a silver tenderizer, the computer will do the first 5 hits with you. ($75) *If you buy a gold tenderizer, the computer will do the first 7 hits with you. ($150) *If you buy a platnium tenderizer, the computer will do the first 10 hits with you. ($500) *Slaps will be scored on these 5 words : Oops..., Meh..., OK., Good!, Great! Grill Station Cook the steak, and don't overcook it! Doing so will result in a mini fire, that will break one of the stove panels, meaning that you can only cook with three panels for the rest of the day. *Buying a speed booster is okay, but don't overuse it! It will overheat. *Alarms are okay, but only one alarm can go off everyday, so be sneaky for the others. *Customers can order Rare, Medium Rare, Medium, Medium Well, and Well Done. Spice/Side Station Customers might ask for spices or sides, If someone wants a dash of pepper on their stake, give them a dash of pepper on their plate. Fries? No problem as well! Carlo Style B.png|Chef Carlo Romano of The Steakeria! Koilee Style B.png|Koilee, a Chef in Papa's Steakeria. Steak TMTG.png|One of The Steakeria Ingredients! French fries.jpg|One of the ingredients in the Steakeria! Curly fries.jpg|One of the ingredients in The Steakeria! Toppings *Pepper (Shaker) (Starter) *Pepper (Actual) (Starter) *Fries (Rank 5) *BBQ Sauce (Rank 10) *Curly Fries (Rank 12) *Glazed Carrots (Rank 14) *Potato Gratin (Rank 15) *Mashed Potatoes (Rank 20) *Sweet Potato Fries (Rank 25) *Papa's Secret Sauce (Rank 30) Customers *Koilee or Carlo Romano (Tutorial) *Doan (Random) *Ivy (Random) *Taylor (Random) *Nevada (Random) *Roy (Time) *Kahuna (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Ninjoy (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Utah (Rank 2) *The Winner Of KCP (Rank 3) *Robby (Rank 4) *Arizona (New Customer + Rank 5 + Unlocked with Fries) *Tohru (Rank 6) *Deano (Rank 7) *Janana (Rank 8) *Cherissa (Rank 9) *Big Pauly (Rank 10 + Unlocked with BBQ Sauce) *Rico (Rank 12) *Steven (Rank 14 + Unlocked with Glazed Carrots) *Kingsley (Rank 15 + Unlocked with Potato Gratin) *Elle (Rank 20 + Unlocked with Mashed Potatoes) *Akari (Rank 23) *Gremmie (Rank 25 + Unlocked with Sweet Potato Fries) *Allan - (Rank 28) *Papa Louie (Rank 30 + Unlocked with Papa's Secret Sauce) Closers *Prudence (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Cooper (Thursday) *Kayla (Friday) *Wylan B (Saturday) *Jojo the Food Critic (Sunday) + (Thanks for reminding me BenjaminFreeLight) New Customers *Arizona (Unlocked with Fries) Trivia *This "game" has the most absent customers in Gameria History. *Quinn is still a closer. *Both Pancakeria Workers are closers in this game. *Robby was going to be a closer, until I decided that Captain Cori was a little better. **This game has the highest number of workers as closers. Rank Names *1. Trainee *2 . Trained Trainee *3 . Early Bloomer *4 . Part-Time Worker *5 . Trained Orderer *6 . Master Orderer *7 . Apprentice *8 . Cow Wrangler *9 . Cow Helper Rank-2-Trainee.png|Rank 2 Rank-1-Newbie.png|Rank 1 *10 . Full-Time Worker *Ranks 11 - 16 . Grill Master *Rank 17 -19 . Sides Master *Rank 20 - 24 . Spice Master *Rank 25 - 29 . Restaurant Master *Rank 30 - Infinity - Better Than Papa! Minigames *Slider Escape *Hallway Hunt *Pizza Plinko *Freezeria Ski-Ball Thing Gameicon-Slider Scouts.png|Slider Escape Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Hallway Hunt Customerpalooza 2017.jpg|Customer Cravings Perfect Pizza - Sarge Fan.png|Pizza Plinko Meatballs.png|Freezeria Ski-Ball Thing *Customer Cravings Koilee's Intro (Work In Progress) Koilee : I'll just apply for this... Koilee : I got the job? No way! Koilee : Hold on... Koilee By MsMannie.jpg|Koilee : I got the job? No way! Angry koilee.png|Wait... Papa's Steakeria? NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Koilee : PAPA'S STEAKERIA? Koilee : NOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Next Day* Koilee : Great, I got a job I didn't even like. I should have let Perri win that dumb competition... Carlo Romano's Intro (Work In Progress) Carlo Romano : Sweet, I got a job! Bruna Romano : Carlo , Time for dinner! Carlo Romano : I'll be there one second! Carlo Romano : Shift starts... NOW??!! Carlo perfect wings.png|Carlo Romano : Sweet! I got a job! Angry Carlo Romano.PNG|Carlo Romano : I should've bought some food over... Carlo Romano : Sorry, gotta get to work! (Leaves work note before dinner) Bruna Romano : Aww, If I competed with him, I totally would have won except for PERRI! *Soon* Carlo Romano : I shouldve brought some food over... Category:Blog posts